Digisauveurs et Chasseurs de cartes
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Mon histoire est un cross-over entre Sakura et Digimon, de nouvelles forces maléfiques vont apparaître alors que nos héros ne s'occupent pour l'instant que de leurs vies sentimentales...
1. Default Chapter

Kikou tout le monde, alors vous voilà dans mon histoire !^^J'aimerai juste préciser que j'ai écrit ce cross-over entre Sakura et Digimon quand j'avais 13 ans, c'est-à dire de 1999 à 2001 environ. J'ai décidé de publier toutes mes fics dans Fanfiction.net car ainsi, je pourrai toujours les relire si j'en ai envie !;-)

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'attend pas de reviews !^^J'ADORE ça alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, lol !

Bonne lecture

Kari.

** I. Surprise**

Voilà 3 ans que Lionel est parti à Hongkong, la semaine prochaine la classe de Sakura va faire un voyage en Australie. Tout le monde aurait dû être joyeux, mais voilà Sakura repense encore à Lionel se qui la fait se replonger dans de douloureux souvenirs.   
Nous voici avec Sakura, Kari et Tiffany sur le chemin de leur maison.  
Sakura : Lionel est parti depuis tellement longtemps!  
Tiffany : Ca fait 3 ans déjà, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sakura : Hélas oui. (soupir)  
Kari : Il a l'air sympa ce Lionel si vous l'appréciez autant.  
Sakura : Il est magnifique, gentil, doux. Un véritable amour ! ! !  
Tiffany : (chuchotant à l'oreille de Kari) Elle est amoureuse de lui.   
Kari : Ah, je vois. (A Sakura) Ne t'inquiète pas tu me la si bien décrit que je suis sûre qu'il t'aime encore très fort.   
Sakura : Oui, peut-être, mais il ne m'a écrit que quelques lettres et encore il ne disait même pas qu'il m'aimait, ça faisait : "Comment-vas-tu ? Patati, patata. Tu me manques, salut ! " C'est tout, pas même un coup de fil, rien !   
Comme Kari et Tiffany voyaient que Sakura allait pleurer, elles changèrent de sujet.   
Tiffany : J'organise une boom demain, ça vous dit les filles ? Il y aura évidemment toute la bande: Davis, Sandrine, Sonia.  
Kari : Pour moi ça marche !  
Sakura : Pourquoi pas ? Ca me changera les idées.  
Tiffany : A la bonne heure ! Tu verras, on va s'éclater ! Et au fait, dit-elle avec malice, il y aura un invité surprise.  
Sakura et Kari : Qui ? ? ?   
Tiffany : Vous le saurez au moment voulu !   
Sakura : Kari, ton sac, il bouge !  
Tiffany : Mais oui c'est vrai !  
Kari : Mais non ce n'est que Gatomon, fit-elle en libérant le digimon chat (Tiffany et Kari sont au courant pour les digimons et Kari, T.K., Davis et Willis sont au courant pour les cartes bien qu'il n'y en ait plus à attraper)  
Gatomon : De quoi parlez-vous ?   
Tiffany : D'une fête que je vais organiser pour demain, tu pourra venir aussi si tu veux !   
Gatomon :Je verrai.  
Tiffany : L'invitation est aussi valable pour Kéro, dit-elle à Sakura.   
Sakura : S'il ne joue pas aux jeux vidéos on verra.  
Tiffany : Bon, alors à samedi !  
Kari et Sakura : A demain !  
Tiffany regarde s'éloigner Sakura et Kari sous les cerisiers en fleurs, soupire et décide de rentrer chez elle. Arrivée dans sa maison, elle va directement dans la chambre d'amis. Elle frappe, une voix masculine lui répond :   
Voix : Entrez !  
Tiffany : Alors, j'ai tout arrangée, Sakura viendra demain à la fête. Tu danseras avec elle ?   
Voix : Ecoute Tiffany je t'ai déjà dit que si je suis venu ici c'est premièrement pour informer Sakura des nouvelles puissances qui rôdent.   
Tiffany : Oui, mais deuxièmement c'est pour la voir elle et elle seule ! Tu sais elle est très triste que tu ne lui est pas écrit plus souvent et que tu ne sois pas venu la voir.  
Voix : ...  
Tiffany : Tu ne réponds rien ?  
DING DONG   
Tiffany : Tiens, qui ça peut bien être ?  
Voix : Tu n'as qu'à aller voir mais cache-moi d'abord.   
Tiffany : Non, un domestique va s'en charger et cache-toi dans les toilettes c'est la pièce à coté.   
Voix : D'accord, fit-il en y allant.   
Domestique : Mademoiselle Tiffany, deux demoiselles voudraient vous voir, puis-je les faire entrer ?   
Tiffany : Faites Julien (C'est le nom du domestique).  
En bas, les deux jeunes filles en question sont Sakura et Kari.  
Kari : La maison de Tiffany est grande !  
Sakura : T'as vu ? La première fois, ça m'a beaucoup impressionnée aussi.   
Kari (tout bas à Sakura) : J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, tu vas voir Tiffany toute seule pour l'instant ?  
Sakura : Mais oui ! Les toilettes sont là, fit-elle en montrant du doigt l'endroit où se cachait l'invité surprise de Tiffany.   
Kari : Merci, dit-t-elle en entrant dans les W.C.  
Au même moment Sakura entre dans la chambre de Tiffany.   
Tiffany : Salut Sakura, que viens-tu faire ici ?  
Sakura : Kari et moi on voulait...   
Tiffany : Où est Kari ?   
Sakura : Oh ! Elle avait juste une envie pressante !  
Tiffany : Quooooooiiii !  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tiffany ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
Tiffany : Non, non rien, tout va bien (dans sa tête) Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ai pas vu.  
Dans les toilettes :  
Kari : Bizarre, je n'ai plus envie maintenant !   
Voix : Tiffany, c'est toi ?  
Kari : Hein ! Qui a parlé ? Montrez vous ! Gatomon, il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce ! Cherche la avec ton odorat !   
Gatomon : Tout de suite Kari !   
Voix (dans sa tête) : Mince, j'ai fait une gaffe !  
Gatomon qui l'avait trouvé lui tire le pantalon avec ses griffes.  
Voix : Mais lâche moi ! Je t'ai rien fait !  
Kari : Lâche le Gatomon, fit-elle en s'approchant du garçon, qui es tu ?   
Voix : Heu, je, je m'appelle Lionel, fit-il, troublé par la beauté de la jeune fille.  
Kari : Lionel ! C'est toi !?   
Lionel : Comment, ça se fait que tu me connaisses ? Je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée pourtant !  
Kari : Moi non plus mais Sakura m'a tellement parlé de toi.   
Lionel : Sa, Sakura ?  
Kari : Oui ! Elle va être heureuse de te revoir ! Elle est dans la pièce à côté, dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener avec elle.   
Lionel : Pas si vite ! Dit-il en enlevant sa main de celle de Kari.   
Kari : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
Lionel : Je ne peux pas la voir, pas encore, il faut que j'attende demain.   
Kari : A la soirée ?   
Lionel : Oui.  
Kari : Pourquoi ?   
Lionel : Ecoute je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais promets-moi que tu ne raconteras rien à Sakura !   
Kari : Je te le promets.   
Et elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Tiffany et Sakura tout en jettant un dernier coup d'oeil à ce jeune homme mystérieux qui était l'amour de Sakura.


	2. Chapitre II: Explications

**II. Explications**

Kari rentra dans la pièce où Tiffany et Sakura se trouvaient, Tiffany regarda Kari d'un air étrange et Kari comprit qu'elle était au courant de la rencontre surprise d'elle et de Lionel dans les toilettes.  
Sakura : Eh bien, vous en faites une tête les filles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
Tiffany et Kari ensembles : Oh rien !   
Tiffany : Au fait, j'ai eu une idée pour la fête !  
Sakura et Kari : Et alors ?   
Tiffany : Ca vous dirait qu'on porte des masques ?  
Sakura et Kari : Des masques ? !   
Kari : Comme pour une soirée costumée !  
Tiffany : Non, comme pour une soirée masquée ! Et pour toutes les deux je vous ai fait de superbes masques et de superbes robes de soirée ! (j'ai oublié de vous dire que Tiffany aime aussi faire des vêtements pour Kari et vu qu'elle et Sakura ont la même taille, elle s'arrange toujours pour leur faire des costumes.)  
Kari et Sakura qui tombent à la renverse : Tu n'étais pas obligée Tiffany !   
Tiffany les yeux pleins d'étoiles : Mais si ! Vous serez si jolies ! Essayez les tout de suite !   
10 minutes après :   
Tiffany : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Vous êtes parfaites dedans !   
C'était bien vrai ce que disait Tiffany, Kari avait une robe d'une couleur rose pâle qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets, les manches s'arrêtaient au trois-quarts du bras, elle portait un joli pendentif où était gravé en rose le symbole de la lumière, elle avait un beau ruban bleu dans les cheveux qui faisait comme une sorte de serre-tête et elle portait des chaussures plates assorties à sa robe ; Sakura quant à elle avait eu le droit à une robe bleue qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, il n'y avait pas de manches, une ceinture de la forme d'un ruban était installée au milieu de la robe juste pour décorer, elle portait des chaussures bleues avec de tout petits talons, une pince pailletée ornait ses cheveux. Elles portaient toutes les deux un masque qui avait la couleur de leurs robes.   
Gatomon : C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas mal du tout !   
Tiffany : Au fait Gatomon, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi !   
Gatomon : Mais ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle une goutte de sueur lui coulant sur la tête.   
Sakura et Kari : Mais si ! On est sûres que tu ne seras pas mal du tout, firent-elles en riant.   
Une fois l'après-midi passé, Sakura s'en alla mais Kari voulut rester encore un peu avec Tiffany.  
Sakura : A demain les filles, lança-t-elle en s'en allant avec la robe et le masque pour la soirée du lendemain.   
Une fois Sakura partie Kari demanda des explications à Tiffany au sujet de Lionel.  
Tiffany : Hé bien viens, dit-elle en emmenant Kari dans les toilettes, là où se trouvait Lionel.  
Lionel, les voyant arriver sortit de sa cachette.  
Lionel : Sakura est partie ?  
Tiffany : Oui.   
Kari : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu la voir ?  
Lionel :Je n'était pas prêt, je vais me concentrer cette nuit et demain j'arriverai à la voir et à lui parler. (Tout d'un coup apercevant Gatomon) Et ! C'est le chat qui m'a attaqué ! Au fait il est bizarre ce chat, il dégage une énergie magique.  
Tiffany : C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand Kari et ses amis sont venus s'installer au Japon !   
Lionel : ? ? ?  
Kari qui voyait qu'il ne comprenait rien lui expliqua : Lionel, dit-elle en attirant son attention je suis une digi-sauveuse.  
Lionel : une digi quoi ?  
Kari : une digi-sauveuse, répéta-t-elle, cela fait 8 ans que je sauve le monde des méchants digimons avec mes amis et nos digimons gentils comme Gatomon si tu veux, dit-elle en montrant Gatomon.   
Gatomon : Au bout de ses longues années nous avons sauvé le monde de toutes les puissances maléfiques des digimons, puis nous avons rencontré ClowRead ou Anthony si tu préfères qui nous a dit d'aller au Japon pour retrouver une certaine Sakura et des cartes magiques, au début nous n'avions pas saisi le message et comme cet Anthony était énigmatique il nous a juste demander d'aller au lycée Tomoeda qui se trouvait au Japon car on pourrait alors aider les chasseurs de cartes.   
Lionel : Et alors ?  
Kari : On y est allés. On a rencontré Sakura et toute sa bande et elle nous a dit qu'elle avait déjà capturé les cartes de Clow, qu'elle les avait changées en cartes de Sakura et tout et tout et que maintenant ce n'était plus une chasseuse. Mais en fait je sais très bien qu'elle dégage encore beaucoup de magie et qu'elle pourrait sûrement recréer un nouveau sceau car Anthony nous avait précisé que de nouvelles cartes apparaîtront, ce seront les mêmes que celles de Clow mais en plus puissantes et plus rusées.   
Lionel :Oh ! Si je suis venu ici c'est pour la même raison que toi.   
Kari : Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas pour voir Sakura ?   
Lionel visiblement gêné : Si, aussi mais surtout pour les cartes.   
Kari : Bon, je vous laisse à demain !   
Tiffany : Attend ! Tu allais oubliée ta tenue et ton masque pour demain !  
Kari : Ah oui ! Salut Tiffany, salut Lionel, fit-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main quand elle partit, ce qui fit rougir Lionel.   
Tiffany le vit et le fit remarquer à celui-ci :   
Tiffany : Comment se fait-il que tu as rougi quand Kari nous a dit au revoir.   
Lionel très gêné : Je n'ai pas rougi !   
Tiffany : Mais si ! Ne me dis pas que tu aimes Kari puisque tu aimes Sakura ? !  
Lionel : Mais bien sûr que non, fit-il mal assuré, tu te fais des idées Tiffany ! Elle est sympa, mais c'est tout !  
Tiffany : Avoue qu'elle est aussi très séduisante, l'embêta-t-elle.   
Lionel : Tiffany tu es très embêtante, j'aime Sakura et tu le sais ! Au fait, Sakura n'est pas sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre quand je n'étais pas là ?   
Tiffany : Mais non ! Elle n'aime que toi même si plusieurs garçons lui ont fait des avances !  
Lionel : Quoi ? Qui a osé lui faire des avances ?   
Tiffany : Oh, simplement quelques garçons !  
Lionel : Combien ? Lesquels ?  
Tiffany : Une vingtaine peut-être, je ne me souviens plus comment ils s'appelaient !   
Lionel tomba à la renverse : Quoi ! Vingt ! ?   
Tiffany : Ben oui ! Elle a du succès, mais elle t'est toujours restée fidèle !  
Lionel :Je vais lui parler demain.  
Tiffany : Tu vas lui parler à la fête ! Je vois déjà la scène : toi avec un masque lui demandant de t'accorder une danse ! Et puis ensuite tu enlèves ton masque et : surprise ! Vous vous embrassez! N'est-ce pas romantique ?  
Lionel : Tu es toujours en train de rêver Tiffany !   
Tiffany : Je t'ai préparé un masque et une tenue pour la fête de demain !   
Lionel soupira : Merci Tiffany.  
Tiffany : Tu dors dans la chambre d'amis ?  
Lionel : Evidemment !   
Tiffany : Est-ce que tu vas reprendre les cours ici ?  
Lionel : Oui.  
Tiffany : C'est super ! Tu feras la connaissance des nouveaux ! Tu as déjà vu Kari, il restera Davis, T.K. et Willis ! !   
Lionel : Pourquoi tu insistes sur Willis ?   
Tiffany très gênée : Je n'ai pas insisté !  
Lionel qui voyait que cela la gênait : Mais si tu as dit : et Williiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! fit-il en rigolant.  
Tiffany qui voyait qu'il rigolait se mêla à son fou rire à cause de la façon dont il avait prononcé le nom de Willis.


	3. Chapitre III: fête et retrouvaille chez ...

**III. Fête et retrouvailles chez Tiffany**

 DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
 Sakura : Hein ? ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
Kero : Il se passe que c'est l'heure de te réveiller ma petite Sakura !  
Sakura : Je vais être en retard à l'école ? ?  
Kero : Ahlala ! Tu dois aller chez Kari pour rejoindre les autres filles pour aller à la fête de Tiffany !   
Sakura : Ah oui c'est vrai, vite il faut que je m'habille ! Voyons voir qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?   
Kero : Ben la tenue que Tiffany t'a préparée !   
Sakura : Mais non Kero ! Je ne vais tout de même pas me trimballer dans la rue avec la tenue de Tiffany ! Je l'apporterai dans un sac pour la mettre chez elle.  
Kero : Ok,ok ! A propos, est-ce que T.K., Davis et Willis viendront ?   
Sakura : Oui, pourquoi ?  
Kero : Comme ils emmènent toujours leurs digimons avec eux, je vais pouvoir m'éclater avec Patamon, Veemon et Terriemon !(j'ai oublié de vous dire que Kero, Patamon, Veemon et Terriemon sont les meilleurs amis du monde et ils ont des point en communs, comme être goinfres, ressembler à des peluches sauf quand ils se digivolvent pour devenir plus grands.)  
Sakura : Vous êtes vraiment inséparables tous les 4 !   
Kero : Eh ouais !   
Sakura : Ca me dit toujours pas ce que je dois mettre !   
Thomas : Petit monstre ! Le ptit'dej' est servi !   
Sakura : Je ne suis pas un petit monstre !  
Thomas : D'accord gros monstre !   
Sakura : Je ne suis pas un gros monstre non plus ! Oh non ! Avec tout ça je vais être en retard au rendez-vous qu'on avait prévu chez Kari ! Bon, allez je vais mettre ça, dit-elle en enfilant un pantacourt en jean et un t-shirt bleu.   
Elle prit un sac à dos et fourra Kero dedans comme une vulgaire peluche.  
Kero : Oh, oh doucement, je suis pas en porcelaine mais tout de même !  
Sakura : Désolée Kéro mais je suis pressée !   
Elle prit un sac avec la tenue et dégringola l'escalier pour aller dans la cuisine.   
Sakura : Hum ! ! ! !Ca sent bon !  
Dominique : Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?  
Sakura : Oui ! Mais je me suis mal réveillée!  
Thomas : Comme d'habitude ! Et en plus Mademoiselle Godzilla a failli détruire l'escalier en essayant de le descendre !  
Sakura : Quoooooiiiii ?Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui écrabouillant le pied.  
Thomas :Aïïïïïïeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
Dominique : Arrêtez de vous disputer les enfants ! Tiens Sakura, dit-il en lui donnant son petit déjeuner.   
Sakura : Merci papa !dit-elle en se jetant dessus.   
Thomas : Au fait, tu sors ?   
Sakura :Oui, je vais rejoindre Kari et les autres filles et ensuite on va faire la fête chez Tiffany !   
Dominique :Tu dormiras chez elle ?   
Sakura : Je voulais justement te le demander !Alors ?   
Dominique : Si ça te fait plaisir !   
Sakura : Oui ! ! !Merci papa ,fit-elle en lui sautant au cou ,bon faut que je file !   
Sûr ce, elle sortit après avoir enfilé ses rollers.  
Nadine : Sakura est en retard !  
Sonia : Comme toujours !   
Sandrine : Elle a dû mal se réveiller !   
Kari : Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle devait être fatiguée !  
Sonia : Justement la voilà, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.  
DING DONG  
Kari :Je vais ouvrir !   
Sakura, essoufflée : Désolée, je suis en retard !   
Kari : C'est pas grave ! Alors, on y va ?  
Toutes les filles : Toutes chez Tiffany ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Kari : Doucement, elle va croire qu'un troupeau d'éléphants va saccager sa maison ! !  
Les filles : On n'est pas grosses !   
Kari : Mais non, ce n'était qu'une expression !  
Sakura : C'est parti !   
Quand elles arrivèrent devant le portail de Tiffany, les garçons allaient sonner et ils les aperçurent.   
Les garçons :Salut les filles !  
Les filles :Salut les garçons !   
Davis : Bon, on va pas rester devant cette aussi jolie maison sans y entrer alors moi je sonne !  
DING DONG   
Julien (le domestique) :Entrez, Mademoiselle Tiffany vous attend.  
Julien les conduisit auprès de Tiffany.  
Tiffany : Ah, vous êtes tous là ! Salut !   
T.K. : Elle est immense ta maison !   
Patamon et Veemon : Sakura ?  
Sakura : Oui ?   
Patamon et Veemon : Tu as emmené Kero ?   
Sakura : Ah oui, il est dans mon sac, dit-elle en l'ouvrant.   
Kero en sortit et vit Patamon et Veemon.   
Kero : Ah mes potes vous êtes là ! Où est Terriemon ?  
Patamon : Il est avec Willis.   
Veemon : Tu viens Terriemon ?  
Terriemon : J'arrive !   
Kero : Tiffany ?  
Tiffany : Oui ?  
Kero : Tu peux nous indiquer la cuisine ?  
Tiffany : Vous voulez manger ? Julien accompagnez les à la cuisine.  
Julien : Bien, Mademoiselle.   
Gatomon : Quels digi-gamins ! Ils ne pensent qu'à manger, alors qu'ils devraient bien perdre un peu de poids!  
Tiffany, s'adressant à tout le monde :Ma mère n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! On a quartier libre jusqu'à demain !  
Tout le monde :Ouais !   
Tiffany : Faites ce que vous voulez !(s'adressant à Sakura) Il faut que je te parle.  
Sakura : Vas-y.   
Tiffany : En privé, dit-elle en indiquant sa chambre.  
Sakura : D'accord, je te suis.  
Une fois dans la chambre de Tiffany.   
Sakura : Alors ?  
Tiffany : Si j'ai organisé cette fête c'est pour qu'on s'éclate et c'est aussi pour qu'on fête des retrouvailles avec mon invité surprise.   
Sakura : Si ce sont des retrouvailles, cela veut dire qu'on connaissait cette personne avant, dit-elle son cœur battant à tout rompre.  
Tiffany :Précisément.  
Sakura : Tiffany, est-ce que c'est la personne à qui je fais allusion ?Ou est-ce que je me fais des faux espoirs ?   
Tiffany : Je te laisse seule à présent, je vais lui dire de rentrer.  
Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.   
Sakura, dans sa tête : Serait ce la personne que j'ai tant attendue ?  
Derrière la porte :  
Tiffany : Vas-y, elle t'attend.  
Lionel : Je ne suis pas sûr d'être tout à fait prêt.   
Tiffany :Mais si vas-y, dit-elle en le poussant plus près de la porte.   
Il entra. Sakura n'osait pas se retourner de peur de pleurer. Lionel se mit juste derrière elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque. Il chuchota à son oreille :  
Lionel : Sakura…   
Elle tressaillit, elle reconnaissait cette voix, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras en essayant de retenir ses larmes d'émotion :   
Sakura :Oh, Lionel ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais téléphoné, pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps avant de venir ici ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Lionel, tout rouge depuis le début de la scène, ne sachant que dire se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis, enfin il se décida à parler :  
Lionel : Sa…Sakura ?  
Celle-ci s'arrêta momentanément de pleurer et le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux, si profonds, si plein d'expression où elle pouvait lire en ce moment la chaleur et la joie.  
Sakura : Oui ?   
Lionel :Je…je…   
Sakura : Oui ?  
Lionel : (Il s'éclaircit la voix) Je…je voulais te dire…   
Sakura : Oui ? fit-elle en s'attendant à entendre une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Lionel :…que je t'AIME, cria-t-il en la serrant de plus belle.   
Sakura : Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille aussi bas que lui avait crié haut.  
Lionel, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, se rendit compte que dans toute l'immense maison de Tiffany on avait dû l'entendre crier.  
Lionel :Sakura, dit-il plus doucement, si je ne suis pas venu plus tôt, c'est parce que ma mère me disait qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur les cartes de clow, car de nouvelles vont venir, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard, et que seulement quand j'aurais atteint un très bon niveau je pourrais me consacrer à mes plaisirs, mes loisirs, à la fille que j'aime, fit-il en regardant Sakura et en voyant que celle-ci avait viré au rouge, je me suis entraîné pendant ces 3 longues années pour toi Sakura.   
Sakura, trop heureuse pour parler se pelotonna contre lui.  
Lionel :Sakura, dit-il en s'approchant du visage de la jeune fille.  
Sakura qui avait compris son intention se rapprocha encore plus du visage de Lionel et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, car c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire, Tiffany entra en trombe.   
Tiffany : Alors ça se passe bien vous deux ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Lionel et Sakura qui, gênés, se reculèrent l'un de l'autre. Oh, je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas laisser assez de temps pour que vous roucouliez ensemble mes petits tourtereaux mais les autres s'impatientent car ils veulent voir l'invité surprise.  
Lionel : C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive !  
Sakura : Je t'accompagne.  
En bas, les autres attendaient.  
Davis : A ce qui paraît ,dit-il en s'adressant à Yvan, vous le connaissiez déjà l'invité surprise, à ton avis, qui c'est ?   
Yvan : Ben, on a connu Anthony, Lionel…   
Tiffany, Sakura et Lionel entrèrent dans la pièce.   
Lionel : Salut ! Yvan, Nadine, Sandrine et Sonia se jetèrent sur lui en le harcelant de questions : Alors, c'était bien la Chine ? T'es content de revenir ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu les vacances dernières ?…  
Lionel : Heu… je…   
Tiffany, Sakura et Kari riaient du pauvre Lionel, tout étourdi par ces foules de questions, ce fût Davis qui arrêta le massacre :  
Davis : Ce n'est pas pour vous embêter mais on existe ! ! !Vous pourriez quand même faire les présentation pour Willis, Kari, cet imbécile de T.K. et moi !  
T.K. : Tu veux avoir une tête au carré ou quoi ! rugit-il de colère.   
Kari : Oh non ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputez !   
Tiffany : On les fait ces présentations ou quoi ?   
Willis : Vas-y Tiffany, commence.  
Tiffany : Alors, Willis, voici Lionel, Lionel voici Willis.  
Lionel : Salut.   
Willis :Salut, c'est donc toi le fameux Lionel.   
Lionel : Comment tu me connaîs ?   
Willis : Sakura parle si souvent de toi que je peux te reconnaître entre mille à présent .  
Lionel : Ah bon, fit-il un peu gêné.   
Tiffany : Bon, je continue, Lionel, voici T.K., c'est le sportif de la bande, il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket, je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre !T.K., Lionel .  
T.K. : Salut, fit-il en lui serrant la main.  
Lionel : Salut.  
Tiffany : Et je finis avec Davis. Davis, Lionel, Lionel, Davis.  
Davis : Et tu ne le présentes pas à Kari ?   
Tiffany : Non, ils se connaissent déjà.   
Tout le monde à part Tiffany, Lionel et Kari : Quoooooi ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! !   
Davis : Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses Kari ? demanda-t-il à Lionel d'un ton menaçant.  
Tiffany chuchota à l'oreille de Lionel : Il en pince pour elle et il est jaloux si elle connaît un garçon que lui ne connaît pas.  
Lionel : Umm, je vois.   
Davis : Alors, tu me réponds ?  
Lionel : On s'est rencontré hier.  
Sakura : Comment ça se fait ? J'étais avec elle toute la journée.  
Lionel : Eh bien…  
Tiffany : Bon, je vais tout vous raconter…  
Après avoir terminé son récit, tout le monde comprit.  
Tiffany : Et maintenant, ça vous dirait qu'on mange un petit quelque chose ?  
T.K. : Oh, oui ! Toutes ces émotions m'ont creusées l'appétit !   
Tiffany : Alors suivez-moi. Tous à la cuisine !  
Kari : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta cuisine ? ! ! ! !   
Tiffany : Oh, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar !  
Pour un bazar, ça en était un ! La cuisine de Tiffany était immense et partout on voyait des miettes de gâteau, du jus de fruit tout collant qui avait coulé sur le parquet de marbre, des céréales jonchant le sol… Un véritable désastre ! Et au milieu de tout ce fouillis, il y avait quatre petites choses en train de se goinfrer de friandises !   
Sakura : Kero ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
T.K. : Patamon ! ! ! ! !   
Willis : Terriemon ! ! ! ! ! !  
Davis : Veemon ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Kero, Patamon, Veemon et Terriemon : Qu'cchquiyaaaa ? ? ? ? firent-ils la bouche pleine.  
Sakura : Non, mais vous vous moquez du monde ma parole ! Regardez-moi cette cuisine !  
Kero qui avait aperçu Lionel : C'est pas vrai ! Le morveux est de retour !   
Lionel : Répète un peu ours en peluche !  
Kero : Quoi ? ! ! Non, mais tu vas voir …  
Kari : SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPP ! ! ! ! ! !   
Sakura : Temps mort ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
T.K. : Et qui est-ce qui va ranger tout ce bazar ?  
Patamon : Heeeeeeuuuuuuu…   
T.K. :C'est Patamon !  
Sakura : Et Kero !  
Davis : Et Veemon !  
Willis : Et Terriemon !  
Kero, Patamon, Veemon et Terriemon : Oh, non ! !   
Sakura, Davis, T.K. et Willis : Oh, si ! !  
Tiffany : Allez, on va vous aider !   
Kero, Patamon, Veemon et Terriemon : Merci Tiffany, toi au moins tu es gentille ! ! ! !   
T.K. : Kari, toi au moins tu as de la chance, ton digimon est sage comme une image. Kari : Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est Gatomon ?  
Gatomon : A côté de toi.  
Kari : C'est bien vrai que tu es sage ?   
Gatomon : Comme tu le vois, je ne fais pas de bêtises comme ces digi-imbéciles !  
Patamon, Veemon et Terriemon : On t'a entendu ! ! !  
Kero : Moi, je ne suis pas un digimon !  
Gatomon : Et aussi comme cette stupide petite peluche !   
Kero : Peluche moi ! Non, mais tu vas voir ! !   
Gatomon : Et il s'est reconnu en plus !   
Kero : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Attends que je grandisse !  
Sakura : T'as pas intérêt la cuisine est trop petite pour une bête comme toi !  
Kero : Hum…  
Lionel : Alors on se la fait cette cuisine !  
Tout le monde : On y va !   
Après avoir bien nettoyé la cuisine :   
Sandrine : On a bien mérité un bon goûter !  
Tout le monde : Tu as bien raison !  
Yvan : En parlant de goûter, ça remonte à plusieurs années…   
Sandrine : Oh toi, coucouche !  
Tiffany : Il y a un bon gâteau au chocolat ! Ca vous tente ?   
Tout le monde : Bien sûr que oui !  
Après avoir bien mangé :   
T.K. : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?   
Tiffany : On va tous se mettre en tenue de soirée pendant que Julien prépare le buffet et…   
Tout le monde : Et…  
Tiffany : …les surprises que je vous ai préparées ! Allez ,vous les garçons, Lionel va vous conduire à la chambre d'amis et vous les filles, vous me suivez, je vais vous conduire dans ma chambre où on pourra se faire belles…   
Dans la chambre de Tiffany :   
Tiffany : Alors par qui on commence par qui ?   
Sonia : Par Kari ?  
Sandrine : Par Sakura ?   
Nadine : Par toi ?   
Sakura : Par Sonia ?  
Kari : Par Sandrine ?  
Tiffany : Et Nadine ? Bon je vous donne vos tenues et vous les mettez, les masques, on les mettra ce soir. Toutes ok ?   
Toutes les filles : Ok !  
Après que tout le monde ait mis sa tenue c'est au tour des compliments :   
Nadine : Oh, comme tu es élégante Sakura !   
Kari : Cette robe te va comme un gant Sonia !   
Tiffany : Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue Kari !   
Sakura : Whouaou ! Sandrine ! Super ta robe !   
Sonia : Nadine, elle à dû te coûter une fortune, une merveille pareille ! Et patati, et patata…   
Gatomon : Et moi ?   
Tiffany : Attends, je vais te mettre un petit nœud sur ton oreille, un petit masque…  
Nadine : Faudrait pas qu'on se maquille ?  
Sakura : Il a fallut qu'elle le rappelle !  
Tiffany : Ah oui ! J'allais oublier !  
Pendant ce temps, avec les garçons qui avaient fini depuis longtemps :  
T.K. : Ohlala ! Les filles c'est toujours comme ça ! Elles doivent être encore en train de s'habiller !   
Davis : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi !   
Willis : Terriemon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Terriemon : Oh, rien, je croyais avoir senti quelque chose de bizarre.  
Yvan : Alors Lionel, c'était bien Hongkong ?   
Lionel : Ouais, ouais, mais je suis content d'être rentré !  
T.K. :Au fait, tu sais qu'on va passer deux ou trois semaines en Australie ?  
Lionel : Non, je ne le savais pas.   
T.K. : Ce sera trop cool ! A ce qui paraît il y a la plage, la forêt , les montagnes ,le soleil…  
Willis : Depuis qu'on a prévu d'aller là bas il ne cesse de parler de ça !  
Tiffany qui criait d'en bas : Les garçons ! !Vous êtes prêts ? Ou on commence sans vous ?  
Davis : On arrive ! !  
Ils descendirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent face à face avec de très jolies jeunes filles :   
Yvan s'adressant à Sandrine en rigolant : Mademoiselle auriez vous vu une jeune fille du nom de Sandrine qui est beaucoup moins belle que vous ?  
Sandrine : Yvan ! ! ! ! Si c'est ça ta façon de dire que je ne suis pas mal !  
Lionel, lui paraissait troublé par la beauté de Sakura, car il faut dire que pendant leur courtes retrouvailles il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la regarder donc il l'observa de bas en haut : elle avait de longues jambes, de beaux genoux qui étaient soulignés par le fait que sa robe s'arrêtait à cet endroit-ci, une jolie silhouette, des petites épaules arrondies que l'on voyait puisque sa robe était dépourvue de manches, une bouche toute fine qui avait la couleur d'une rose à cause du rouge à lèvre et de grands yeux brillants d'intelligence qui étaient mis en valeur par le mascara et le fard à paupières que Tiffany avait appliqué. Lionel se disait qu'on aurait jamais pu trouver plus belle créature. Puis en tournant la tête, il aperçu Kari et à son grand désarroi il vit qu'elle était aussi jolie que Sakura, il se secoua la tête pour effacer son image gravée dans son esprit.   
Tiffany : On va pour l'instant regarder une vidéo, ça vous tente ?  
Sakura, d'une voix mal assurée : Une vidéo de quoi ?   
Tiffany : D'hhhhoooooooorrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeuuuuuurrrrrr ! ! ! ! !   
Sakura : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Tiffany : Mais non, je plaisante, à moins que tu ne veuilles en voir une , ça peut s'arranger.  
Sakura : Non, non ça ira !  
Nadine : J'ai une idée !   
Elle chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'oreille de Tiffany.   
Tiffany : Ok. On vous quitte 30 secondes, vous restez ici.  
Elle partit avec Nadine. Sonia : Qu'est-ce qu'elles nous mijotent ?  
Willis : Moi, j'en sais absolument rien !   
Tout d'un coup, les volets se fermèrent, une musique douce envahit la pièce et des lumières multicolores parcoururent le plafond. Tiffany et Nadine revinrent alors.  
Tiffany : Que dites-vous de ça ? Allez les garçons ! Vous n'invitez pas toutes ces jolies filles ! s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant de rire.  
Willis : Tu veux danser avec moi Tiffany ?   
Tiffany, surprise par cette demande inattendue alors qu'elle était en train de rigoler s'arrêta et hocha la tête, tous les autres rigolèrent de l'air ahuri de Tiffany, mais Willis n'y faisait pas attention.   
T.K. : Tu veux danser avec moi Kari ?   
Kari : D'accord.   
Davis : Eh non ! Elle devait danser avec moi !  
Kari : Je fais ce que je veux Davis, Ok !  
Davis : Ok, mais je danse avec qui alors ? !   
Kari : Tu vois pas qu'il y a plein de séduisantes jeunes filles qui attendent qu'on les invitent !   
Yvan : Sandrine, pourriez vous m'accorder cette danse ?  
Sandrine : Mais avec plaisir très cher Yvan !dit-elle avec humour.  
Lionel : Sakura ?  
Sakura : Oui ?   
Lionel : Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?  
Sakura : Bien sûr que oui !   
Davis : Nadine ? Ca te dirai une danse ?  
Nadine : Pourquoi pas !   
Sonia : Tu danses avec moi Gatomon.  
Gatomon : Si tu veux.   
Kero : Regardez-moi ça ! Le plus beau couple de danseurs, c'est bien Gatomon et Sonia !déclara-t-il en rigolant.  
Veemon : T'as bien raison !   
Patamon qui avait piquer la caméra à Tiffany :Et moi, je filme tout en direct !   
Maintenant la musique devenait encore plus douce.   
Sakura : C'est un slow.   
Lionel : Oui, fit-il en se collant à Sakura.   
Kari : T.K. !  
T.K. : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?   
Kari : Une puissance magique !  
Sonia : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gatomon ?  
Gatomon : Il faut vite que j'aille rejoindre Kari.   
Sonia : Pourquoi ?   
Mais Gatomon était déjà partie ainsi que tous les digimons qui allèrent à côté de leur partenaire.(Dès qu'il y a du danger les digimons vont protéger leurs maîtres.)  
Lionel : Sakura, tu sens cette présence ?   
Sakura : Oui , c'est une présence puissante, plus qu'une carte de Clow.  
A cet instant précis, une chose surgit de l'obscurité et fonça sur Kari.  
Kari : Hein ?  
Gatomon : Attention Kari !cria-t-elle en se mettant devant elle et en encaissant le choc.  
Kari : Gatomon !  
Gatomon : Vite Kari !Il faut que je me surdigivolve !   
Kari : Vas-y !s'exclama-t-elle en sortant son digi-œuf et son digivice. (ce sont les accessoires qui permettent aux digimons de se surdigivolver, de devenir plus fort et de changer de forme si vous voulez.) Le symbole de Kari :la lumière s'illumina et tout ceux qui n'avait encore jamais vu une digivolution comme Lionel, Sakura, Nadine Sonia, Yvan et Sandrine restèrent bouche bée.   
Gatomon : Gatomon surdigivolve toi en…,cria-t-elle d'une voix claire et forte, Nefertimon ! L'ange de la lumière !  
Sakura : C'est Gatomon ! ?dit-elle ébahie devant le sphinx pourvu de longues ailes blanches et majestueuses de la taille de Kero.   
Kari : Sortons tous de la maison ! C'est trop étroit ici ! Ils sortirent tous de la propriété de Tiffany, ce que fit également la chose.   
T.K. : Toi aussi Patamon !   
Patamon : D'accord ! Patamon digivolve toi en…Pegasumon ! Le cheval de l'espoir !   
Lionel :C'est Patamon ? !demanda-t-il ayant devant les yeux un magnifique cheval ailé doté de 3 longues queues, d'un casque d'or et qui avait à la place des sabots des bottes d'or incrustées de pierres précieuses. La chose bondit en voulant touché Kari mais Nefertimon lança une foudroyante pierre sur cette chose ce qui la fit tomber 4 mètres plus loin.  
Kero : Non ! C'est la carte de la chasse ! Je l'ai reconnue ! Kari, elle ne voudra s'en prendre qu'à toi !   
Sakura : Mais c'est horrible !  
T.K. : Sakura, puise au fond de toi l'énergie nécessaire pour créer une nouvelle clé.   
Sakura : Mais…je n'en suis pas capable !  
T.K. : Si tu l'es ! Cherche, vite ! sinon Kari est perdue !  
Lionel : On a tous confiance en toi Sakura et tu en es bien capable puisque moi j'ai transformé mon épée ,dit-il en la lui montrant.   
Sakura :Tu l'a transformée ! Oui, tu as raison ! Et sans savoir pourquoi elle comprit ce qu'elle devait dire. Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés je fais appel à la puissance universelle ! Je te créé , toi, sceau étoilé! Une clé apparut alors au creux de ses mains. Clé du sceau étoilé, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés je t'ordonne d'apparaître, libère ta puissance ! ! ! ! ! !cria-t-elle. Là, un sceptre magique doré apparut, elle le prit. Comment je peux faire maintenant, demanda-t-elle à Lionel.   
Lionel : Je m'en charge, dieu du tonnerre ! Viens à moi, cria-t-il alors que la carte allait toucher Kari.   
Kero : Cette carte est encore plus puissante, on ne pourra pas la battre avec le tonnerre.   
T.K. : Je vais essayer avec Pegasumon de l'affaiblir, dit-il, Pegasumon attaaaaaaaque ! ! !   
Pegasumon : Prends ça ! s'exclama-t-il en assénant à la chasse des étoiles filantes bleues sortant de ses ailes.(c'est son attaque).   
Kero : Mais, c'est incroyable ! ! ! !Ca marche ! ! ! !Serait-ce possible que des digimons puissent aider des chasseurs de cartes ?  
Lionel : Sakura, la carte est affaiblie ! Capture-la !  
Sakura : Carte universelle ! Reprends ta forme originelle ! Moi, Sakura chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordooooonnnee ! !  
La carte fut aspirée par le sceau et reprit sa forme.   
Kari : Bravo Sakura !   
Sakura, s'asseyant par terre : J'ai réussi.  
Lionel : Félicitations !   
Tiffany : C'est dans la boîte !  
Sakura : Ne me dis pas que tu as tout filmé !   
Tiffany : Bien sûr que si ! Je n'allais tout de même laisser passer cette occasion de te filmer ! Et en plus, j'ai aussi eu Kari !  
Kari et Sakura tombèrent à la renverse.   
T.K. : Tu t'es bien battu Patamon ! (après avoir combattu, les digimons reprennent leur forme habituelle).  
Kari : Toi aussi Gatomon !   
Veemon : J'ai pas pu participer à la bagarre !   
Terriemon : Moi non plus !  
Nadine : C'était prévu au programme de la fête Tiffany ?   
Tiffany : Non !   
Sonia : En tout cas, il y a eu de l'action !   
Yvan : Ca on peut le dire !  
Et tous les amis rentrèrent chez Tiffany, heureux que cela se soit bien passé.


	4. Chapitre IV: L'Australie

**IV. L'Australie**

Aujourd'hui c'est Lundi, c'est précisément aujourd'hui que la classe de Sakura va partir en Australie. Comme d'habitude, elle est en retard et ce n'est pas Thomas qui est là pour l'aider !  
Thomas : Salut le tyrannosaure !   
Sakura : Thomas ! ! !Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs ! ! ! ! ! !   
Dominique : C'est le grand jour ! Tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses dans ce voyage !   
Sakura : Ca va être super !  
Thomas : Combien de temps dure ton voyage ?   
Sakura : 2 semaines, pourquoi ?  
Thomas : Je vais enfin pouvoir être tranquille pendant 2 semaines ! ! ! !   
Sakura : Grrrrrr !   
Dominique : A dans deux semaines ma chérie, je te téléphonerai, tu as pris ton portable ?  
Sakura : Oui, oui.  
Dominique : N'oublie pas ta valise !   
Sakura : Je ne suis tout de même pas aussi tête en l'air que ça !  
Dominique : A bientôt !   
Sakura qui sort : Oui, à bientôt.  
En chemin, elle rencontre Kari.   
Sakura : Kari ! ! ! Attends-moi !  
Kari : Ah c'est toi Sakura ! Alors en forme pour le voyage ?   
Sakura :Oh oui !   
Kari : On est arrivé.  
Elles entrent dans la classe.  
Kari et Sakura : Salut tout le monde !   
La classe : Salut Sakura, salut Kari !   
M.Terada : Je fais l'appel et nous partons dans le bus qui nous emmènera à l'aéroport comme prévu !  
Dans le bus :  
M.Terada : En Australie il fait chaud et beau, c'est pourquoi la première nuit tout le monde dormira à la belle étoile ! Ensuite nous irons dans des bungalows.   
La classe : Oui Monsieur !   
Arrivée à l'aéroport :   
M.Terada :Restez en rang !C'est cet avion, dit-il en montrant du doigt un avion plutôt moche, tout rouillé.   
Sakura : On va monter là dedans ?   
Willis : Il a fait la dernière guerre celui-là !  
Yvan : En parlant de guerre, ça me rappelle l'histoire...  
Sandrine : Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime bien !  
M.Terada : Allez monter dans l'avion !  
Dans l'avion :   
Kari : Bahhhhh !fit-elle en se bouchant le nez, il y a une odeur de moisi !   
Tiffany : C'est bien vrai ! On peut pas dire que ça sente la rose !   
M.Terada : Bon, les enfants, nous avons eut la chance de partir en Australie pendant 2 semaines, ce qui n'a pas été gratuit, nous n'avons donc pas pu faire des frais pour un super avion.   
T.K. : C'est clair que c'est pas du luxe !  
Tout le monde approuva mais le prof remit de l'ordre dans la classe.  
Davis : Ahhhhhh ! !   
Sandrine : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?   
Davis : Je suis maaaaaalllllaaaaaaaaddddeeeee en avion ! ! !   
Sandrine : Monsieur ! Je crois que Davis ne se sent pas très bien !   
M.Terada : Viens Davis, je vais te faire prendre un médicament.  
Quand Davis s'en alla, son sac tomba par terre.   
"Aïe !"  
Nadine : Qui a parlé ?  
Elève 1 : C'est le sac à Davis !  
Nadine : N'importe quoi !  
Elève 2 :Mais si ! Je l'ai entendu moi aussi !   
"Ouïlle, ouïlle, ouïlle !"  
Elève 1: Tu as entendu ?  
Elève 2 : Attends, je vais ouvrir son sac, fit-il en joingnant le geste à la parole.  
Des affaires quelconques sortirent ainsi qu'une bestiole bleue.   
Elève 2 : C'est quoi ce truc ? !   
Veemon : Et !Je suis pas un truc sale môme !  
Elève 1 : Mais il parle ! C'est cool !   
Nadine(à l'oreille de Veemon) : Mais tais toi donc tu vas nous faire repérer !   
Kari : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?(puis apercevant Veemon) Oh Veemon !   
Elève2 : Tu connais cette chose ?  
Kari embarrassée : Heu, non, non.   
Nadine : Ce n'est qu'une simple peluche !  
Elève 1: Mais je l'ai entendu !   
Nadine : Mais non.(puis aillant une idée) Je suis ventriloque ! Regarde(chuchotant à Veemon) Parle.(au garçon)Regarde ! Oh mais c'est qu'il m'a traité de peluche celui là !  
Elève : Whaou ! Chapeau ! T'es douée ! Je croyais que c'était la peluche !  
M.Terada rentre avec Davis qui va beaucoup mieux.   
Davis : Et ! Mais ce sont mes affaires par terre ! Oh ! Veemon ! Heu.. je veux dire ma peluche.   
Après ce petit incident tout se passa bien jusqu'à leur arrivée en Australie. Ils prirent le car qui les mena sur une petite côte où il y avait beaucoup de sable, l'océan à perte de vue, le bon air marin et même une espèce de forêt amazonienne !  
Sakura : Quel paradis ici !  
Lionel : Tu as bien raison !   
M.Terada : Les enfants, je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez jusqu'à 18h00, à cette heure ci tout le monde ici et on prépare un barbecue !  
La classe : D'accord M'sieur !   
Sonia : Il fait vachement chaud !  
Kari : On se met en maillot ?   
Tiffany : Oh oui !  
Yvan : Et les filles ! Une partie de beach-volley ?  
Nadine : On arrive   
Kari : Jouez sans moi, je vais faire le tour de la côte.   
Gatomon : Je viens avec toi Kari !   
T.K. : Ca t'embête si je viens aussi avec toi ?  
Kari : Non, pas du tout, un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien. On explore quel côté ?  
T.K. :Humm. De ce côté, fit-il en montrant la gauche.  
Kari : O.K.   
Patamon : Attendez-moi !   
A 18h00.   
M.Terada : Les enfants !Barbecue !   
Sakura : Où sont T.K. et Kari ?  
Lionel : Ils sont allés explorer la côte mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.  
Sakura : Le prof va s'inquiéter ! Je vais aller les chercher !   
Lionel : Mais non Sakura ! Il fait presque nuit !   
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui fait froid !Je vais m'habiller et j'y vais !  
Lionel : Quelle tête de mule ! Bon, je vais m'habiller moi aussi.   
Nadine : Où tu vas Sakura ?  
Sakura : Chercher Kari et T.K. !  
Nadine : Mais il fait nuit !! Et le prof va s'inquiéter !   
Sakura : Je reviendrai vite !   
Nadine : Tu y vas toute seule ?  
Sakura : Oui.  
Nadine : Ce ne serait pas un peu dangereux ?  
Sakura : Mais...  
Lionel lui coupa la parole : Je viens avec toi !  
Sakura : Tu es sûr ?  
Lionel : Oui.  
Nadine : Soyez prudents !   
Sakura : Ne le dis surtout à personne Nadine ! Ils s'inquiéteront à notre sujet alors qu'il n'y a absolument pas de soucis à se faire !  
Nadine : Mais, Sakura...  
C'était trop tard, Sakura et Lionel s'étaient déjà enfoncés dans la petite forêt.  
Plus loin :  
Kari : T.K., je crois qu'on s'est perdu !  
T.K. : Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va retrouver notre chemin.   
Patamon : Je vais voler pour voir si le camp n'est pas aux environs !  
Gatomon : Alors ? Tu vois quelque chose ?  
Patamon : Il fait trop sombre. Je n'y vois presque rien.   
Kari : Patamon a raison T.K. il commence à faire nuit.   
T.K. : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Kari : Je n'en sais rien, mais ça commence à faire peur.   
T.K. :N'aie pas peur, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.   
Elle ressentit alors une chaleur inconnue la remplir d'un bien-être étrange.   
Kari : T.K. ?  
T.K. : Oui ?  
Kari : Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais, je crois que j'aime bien être avec toi.  
Il se sentit rougir.  
T.K. : Moi aussi Kari.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, Gatomon et Patamon s'étaient éloignés pour les laisser seuls, autour d'eux, tout n'était que silence, comme si le monde lui-même retenait son souffle.   
Kari : T.K., tu sais, au début, je croyais qu'on était que 2 bons amis, mais maintenant, je sais ce que je ressens réellement depuis le début : je t'aime T.K., je t'aime.  
Ce mot enflamma les sens de T.K. et fit vibrer tout son corps. Il lui répondit en utilisant le même mot, puis il embrassa son visage brûlant à cause de l'émotion encore et encore.  
Plus loin :  
Sakura : Je commence à fatiguer.   
Lionel : C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps qu'on les cherche.  
Elle s'assit par terre. Lionel fit de même.   
Sakura : Tu n'as pas faim ?  
Lionel : Un peu.  
Sakura : J'ai apporté quelques baies que j'ai trouvé dans le bungalow, tu en veux ?  
Lionel : Si tu veux.  
Sakura : Heu.Lionel ?dit-elle en approchant le fruit de la bouche du garçon.  
Les doigts de Sakura s'étaient posés sur les lèvres de Lionel. Il les sentait trembler. Il leva la main à son tour pour prendre ses doigts. Ils n'osaient plus se regarder. Ils étaient désorientés et ivres de bonheur. Tels deux papillons de nuit qui se heurtent maladroitement, avec la même légèreté, leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact et avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, ils s'enlacèrent et leurs visages se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, aveuglément.   
Lionel : Je t'aime Sakura.  
Sakura : Moi aussi Lionel.  
Lionel embrassa Sakura, s'abreuvant avec adoration de l'odeur de son corps, de ses cheveux chauds qui sentaient le miel et de sa bouche humide qui avait le goût de ce petit fruit rouge.   
Tout d'un coup, la pluie commença à tomber.Ce qui surprit le couple d'amoureux.  
Lionel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
Sakura : Il se passe que tu m'as embrassée.  
Lionel : Heu. Ca t'a gênée ?  
Sakura : Non, au contraire ! Personne ne l'avait déjà fait !  
Par contre la pluie tombe plutôt fort maintenant. Mais elle était déjà trempée et la petite pluie commença à tourner à la grêle qui lui fouetta le visage, lui harcela le corps et lui piqua les yeux .   
Lionel : Viens, il faut qu'on s'abrite.  
Sakura : Mais où ?  
C'était une bonne question que posait Sakura car il n'y avait aucun abri aux environs. Et la pluie tombait, toujours un peu plus violemment.  
Lionel : C'est impossible qu'il pleuve aussi fort. Sakura ? Ne sens-tu pas quelque chose d'étrange.   
Sakura : Mais oui, tu as raison ! Une puissante présence magique rôde. Elle n 'est pas loin...   
Lionel : Comment faire ? Tu sais bien qu'Antony nous a dit que nous ne pourrions vaincre les nouvelles cartes qu'avec l'aide des digi-sauveurs !   
Sakura : On se débrouillera !Clé du sceau étoilé, révèle-moi ta vraie nature, par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, je t'ordonne d'apparaître ! Libère ta puissance ! ! ! !  
Lionel appela son nouveau sabre qui apparut en même temps que le sceptre de Sakura, il était d'un bleu ciel vraiment très beau et qui était extrêmement puissant.   
Sakura : Je ne peux pas utiliser la carte de la chasse.   
Lionel : Comme je suppose que c'est la carte de la pluie, je ne pourrai pas invoquer le dieu du tonnerre car il nous électrocuterait par la même occasion et le dieu du vent ne me sera pas d'une grande utilitée.   
Sakura : Je crois que tu as raison, pour le début de la chasse aux cartes, nous ne pourrons pas nous passer des digi-sauveurs.  
Lionel : Attention Sakura ! ! !  
Mais c'était trop tard, Sakura s'était pris une violente bourrasque d'eau dans la figure, elle se releva difficilement, son visage était maculé de coupures dont certaines d'entre elles saignaient abondamment.  
Lionel : Sakura ! ! ! ! ! !hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle pour voir si elle ne souffrait pas trop.  
Sakura : Ca va Lionel, fit-elle faiblement, ce n'est pas cette ridicule petite attaque qui va me mettre hors de combat !  
Lionel : Si !  
Il la prit dans ses bras et cala sa tête contre son épaule.  
Lionel :Je vais te protéger Sakura, je te le promets, je ne veux pas que tu aies mal.   
Sakura : Merci Lionel.  
Pendant ce temps :   
T.K. : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pluie ! ?   
Kari, elle ne faisait pas attention à la pluie pour l'instant, trop troublée par les baisers que T.K. lui avait donné : T.K ?  
T.K. tourna sa tête vers elle : Oui ?  
Kari : Tu m'aimais depuis longtemps et tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ?   
T.K., que cette question gênait, ne sut tout de suite quoi répondre :...Heu.oui.mais j'avais peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose pour moi et je n'ai pas osé faire le premier pas.  
Mais là, la pluie tombait vraiment très fort.   
Gatomon, qui était revenue avec Patamon : C'est une carte, à coup sûr !  
T.K. : Mais... Sakura et Lionel ont besoin de notre aide !  
Kari : Il faut absolument retourner au camp  
T.K. : J'ai oublié, fit-il en se tapant le front, j'avais emporté ma lampe de poche !  
Patamon : Mais ça change tout ! Je vais pouvoir trouver la sortie maintenant !  
En 10 minutes, ils furent de retour au camp.   
M.Terada : Ah ! Enfin vous voilà !Où sont Lionel et Sakura ?   
Kari : Ils ne sont pas au camp ?  
M.Terada : Non ! Il s'est tout d'un coup mis à pleuvoir alors qu'on vous cherchait ! Tout le monde a dû rentrer au bungalow et je suis resté seul pour finir mes recherches ! Vous allez avoir droit a des corvées quand tout ceci sera terminé ! Ca je vous l'assure !  
T.K. : Pourrait-on rentrer au bungalow ? Je crois que Kari a attrapé froid, dit-il en assénant un coup d'oeil à Kari  
Kari qui avait saisi le message : Atchoum !Monsieur ,s'il vous plaît, je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien !  
M.Terada : Mais oui Kari, va te réchauffer à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bestioles? fit-il en désignant Gatomon et Patamon.  
T.K . : Heu. Ce sont nos peluches m'sieur. A tout à l'heure, dit-il en s' éloignant avec Kari et ses " peluches ".   
Au bungalow :  
Davis : Où vous étiez ? On vous a cherchés partout !   
Kari : Pas le temps de parler ! Viens avec nous !   
Davis : Hein !  
T.K. : Emmène Veemon !  
Davis : Pourquoi ?  
Kari : Vite dépêche-toi ! Sakura et Lionel sont peut-être en danger et ils ont besoin de nous.  
Davis : Ok !Veemon ! Viens vite !   
Veemon : Quoi ?   
Davis : Viens !  
Veemon : Bon, bon, j'arrive !  
T.K. : Willis !Viens ! Et emmène Terriemon ! Et ne pose pas de questions ! C'est urgent !   
Willis :D'accord ! Tu as entendu Terriemon ? On a besoin de nous. Viens !   
Tiffany : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
Willis, qui avait peur qu'elle se blesse si elle venait lui répondit : Oh rien.rien du tout !   
Tiffany : Mais si ça se voit ! Où allez-vous ?  
Kari : Sakura et Lionel ont des problèmes ! On va les aider !   
Tiffany : Je viens avec vous et avec ma caméra !  
Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.  
Tiffany : Ben quoi ?  
Quand ils arrivèrent là où Lionel et Sakura se trouvaient, c'était une triste scène : Sakura était vraiment mal en point et Lionel faisait son possible pour la protéger bien que n'ayant recours qu'à son bras droit, le gauche ayant été atteint par une attaque de la carte.  
Tiffany : Oh Sakura !Lionel !  
Kari : Occupe-toi de Lionel et Sakura et essaie de la maintenir debout car on peut affaiblir la carte mais nous ne pourrons pas l'attraper !   
Tiffany hocha la tête et courut en direction des blessés mais un jet d'eau puissant se jeta sur elle .  
Tiffany : Haaaaaaaaaaa !  
Willis : Tiiiiffffffaaaaaannnnnnnyyyyyy ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !cria-t-il en courant la voir , oh, Tiffany, qu'est-ce que cette carte t'a fait ?   
Tiffany, émue par Willis dit faiblement : Merci Willis, puis elle s' évanouit.  
T.K. : Willis ! Occupe toi d'eux.   
Willis : D'accord, dit-il tristement en s'occupant des blessés.   
Kari : Alors la carte ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! Gare à toi ! Gatomon !Digivolve toi !   
Gatomon : Gatomon ! Digivolve-toi en... Angewomon.   
T.K. : Toi aussi Patamon !   
Patamon : Patamon ! Digivolve toi en... Angemon !   
2 anges apparurent alors.  
T.K. : On va avoir besoin de toi Davis !   
Davis : Ok ! Veemon ! Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ! Mégadigivolution ! ! ! !hurla celui-ci en montrant le digi-oeuf d'or et son symbole : le courage. (les méga digivolutions sont très difficiles à faire, il faut être expérimenté pour pouvoir en réussir une car les digimons deviennent très puissant en en faisant une)  
Kari : Cette carte va recevoir la pâtée de sa vie !  
Veemon : Veemon ! Méga digivolution en... Magnamon ! !La puissance et l'acier ! !Hahaha ! ! ! !cria-t-il, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait souffrir nos amis !  
Et oui, Magnamon est immense, il a une armure incassable faite d'or et d' acier.  
T.K. : Non ! J'ai une meilleure idée !  
Il la chuchota à Kari et à Davis et ceux-ci le dirent à leurs digimons.  
Angewomon : Cercle d'énergie! Absorbe l'énergie nécessaire !  
T.K. : Donne ton attaque à Angewomon, Angemon !   
Davis : Toi aussi Magnamon !  
Angemon : Main du destin ! ! ! !  
Magnamon : Puissance boréale ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
Angewomon : Maintenant carte regarde par là !  
La carte se tourna et voulut envoyer de l'eau à Angewomon mais...  
Angewomon : Arc céleste ! !fit-elle en brandissant son arc et en tirant sur la carte la flèche qui était composé de l'énergie de digimons puissants.   
Carte : Haaaaaaaaaa....   
Kari : A toi Sakura !   
Sakura qui avait réussi à se tenir debout avec l'aide de Willis, Lionel et Tiffany qui étaient à peu près remis de leurs blessures :Carte étoilée! cria-t-elle du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, reprends ta forme originelle ! Moi, Sakura chasseuse de cartes ! Je te l'ordonne ! ! ! ! !   
A ces mots la carte, trop faible pour résister repris sa forme d'origine. Et là, Sakura ayant utilisé trop d'énergie, s'effondra dans les bras de... Willis !  
Willis, gêné, la passa à Lionel qui la porta malgré son bras blessé.  
Kari : Lionel ! Tu es blessé ! Passe Sakura à T.K. !   
Décidément Lionel commençait à en avoir assez d'être rouge quand Kari lui parlait ! N'était-il pas amoureux de Sakura ? Alors pourquoi ce sentiment étrange avec Kari ? Il ne pouvait pas y répondre.   
Lionel : Non, non ! Ca va aller ! Et je veux que ce soit moi que Sakura voit en premier quand elle se réveillera !   
T.K. :Tu es sûr ?  
Lionel : Oui, oui !Aïe !  
Ce cri, poussé malgré lui, le trahit.  
Kari : Non ! T.K., porte Sakura !  
T.K. : D'accord, dit-il en prenant délicatement Sakura,(à Lionel) Ne t' inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te la manger !   
Lionel : Je veux la porter !  
Kari : Gatomon ! Digivolve toi en Nefertimon pour porter Lionel.  
Lionel : Non, non !  
Kari : Trop tard...


	5. Chapitre V: Une carte bien mystérieuse

**V. Une carte bien mystérieuse**

 Après la capture de la carte de la pluie nos amis se sont remis de leurs émotions et de leurs blessures…  
Kari : Quelle belle journée !  
Lionel : Oh, oui ! !dit-il en rougissant car Kari était près de lui.  
Sakura : Vous venez ? Le prof' va nous dire ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui !  
Tiffany : On arrive Sakura !  
Nadine : Elle est toujours excitée !  
Sandrine : Une vraie gamine !  
Sonia : Pourtant je trouve qu'elle embellit de jour en jour, pas vous ?  
Tiffany : Et oui ! Elle a 16 ans ! Comme nous d'ailleurs !  
Sakura courut en direction du professeur et plusieurs garçons détournèrent la tête pour la regarder passer.  
Elève3 : Sakura est vachement mignonne, tu trouves pas ?  
Elève4 : C'est vrai qu'elle est canon ! J'aimerais bien sortir avec elle !  
Elève5 : A ce qui paraît ,elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un !  
Elève4 : Et alors ? Elle peut changer d'avis ! Pour ma part, je sens que je vais le lui demander ce soir !  
Elève3 : Je crois qu'elle va te repousser comme elle l'a fait avec tous ceux qui le lui ont demandé !  
Elève4 : Pas obligé ! On verra bien !  
Lionel, qui avait entendu la conversation, aurait voulu se mettre entre tous ces garçons et leur dire « laissez tomber ! Sakura c'est ma petite amie ! Elle sort avec moi, pigé !» mais il savait qu'il était trop timide pour le faire et il se dit qu'il viendrait écouter leur conversation ce soir.  
Là, Kari passa devant lui, et il remarqua que lui même rougissait. (dans sa tête) Mais pourquoi je rougis ? Je ne l'aime pas pourtant ! C'est une copine, rien de plus, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !  
Sakura : Monsieur ? Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?  
M.Terada : Nous allons faire de la marche le long de la plage, nous pique-niquerons et nous nous baignerons avant de revenir aux bungalows.  
Sakura : Et ! Vous savez quoi ?(elle leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire).  
Willis : Cool ! Moi, je vais préparer mon sac.  
Sakura : Moi aussi.  
Kari : Attends moi !  
Les filles : Et nous !  
Les garçons : Willis attends ! On va faire nos sacs aussi !  
Dans le bungalow des filles :  
Sakura prit son sac et en sortit… : Kero !  
Kero : Ah ! J'ai fait une bonne petite sieste !  
Sakura : Quoi ! Petite ? On est en Australie depuis 4 jours et tu es resté dans mon sac pendant tout ce temps !  
Kero : Ben quoi ? J'suis fatigué tu sais et j'ai faim ! !  
Sakura : Tiens, fit-elle en lui donnant de la nourriture.  
Kero : Merci, dit-il en se jetant dessus.  
Sakura : alors, je vais prendre ce maillot, un sandwich, un peu d'eau…  
Sandrine plaisanta : Super ton maillot Sakura ! Les garçons vont tomber comme des mouches en te voyant !  
Sakura : Sandrine !  
Tiffany : Vous venez ? On nous attend !  
Kari : On arrive !  
M.Terada : Tout le monde est prêt ?   
La classe : Oui monsieur !  
M.Terada : Alors, en avant, marche !  
Willis : Ah ! Ca fait du bien de marcher sur la plage, les pieds dans le sable, l'air frais…  
Davis : Tu deviens poétique maintenant ?fit-il, moqueur .  
Willis : Oui, pourquoi pas ?  
Tiffany : Ne lui parle pas Willis, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.  
Willis : Tiffany ?Je voulais te dire, que heu…Je te trouve vraiment sympa !  
Tiffany : Toi aussi tu es sympa, dit-elle timidement ses joues blanches ayant virées au rose.  
Sakura : Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On s'arrête ici pour pique-niquer !  
Willis : On arrive ! Tu viens Tiffany ?  
Tiffany : Oui.   
M.Terada : Les enfants, vous prenez le déjeuner que vous avez préparé et comme nous restons jusqu'à ce soir vous pourrez vous baignez…Enfin, faire ce que vous voudrez !  
Super ! !  
Après avoir fini de manger :  
Kari : Moi, je vais faire bronzette !Avec un soleil pareil ! Tout le monde devrait en profiter!  
Sakura : Tu as raison !  
Tiffany : Je viens avec vous !  
Kari : J'installe ma serviette là !  
Sakura : La mienne sera à côté de toi.  
Tiffany : Ainsi que la mienne ! Tu me passes la crème Sakura ?  
Sakura : Tiens, dit-elle en lui donnant le tube .  
Kari : Tu veux que je t'aideà te badigeonner le dos ?  
Tiffany : Je veux bien, ce n'est pas facile de le faire toute seule !  
Sakura : Moi, je la mets sur ton dos Kari. !  
Tiffany : Et toi ? Qui est-ce qui t'en met de la crème ?  
Sakura : Personne ! Mais ce n'est pas grave.  
Lionel, qui s'était approché : Je vais t 'en mettre moi !  
Sakura gênée : Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !  
Lionel : Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes des coups de soleil ! Donne moi le tube !  
Sakura : Mais ça va !Ne t'inquiète pas !  
Tiffany : Allez Sakura ! Tu ne laisses même pas ton petit Lionel chéri te mettre un peu de crème sur le dos ? Il s'inquiète pour toi !  
Sakura : Vas-y si tu veux !  
Lionel pris la crème et commença à l'appliquer délicatement sur le dos de Sakura. Il la sentait frémir dès qu'il lui mettait de la crème. Comme il ne voulait pas appuyer sur son dos, sûrement fragile, il se contentait de passer la crème avec sa main, comme une caresse. Saura était tellement rouge qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait attrapé un coup de soleil !  
Saura : Merci Lionel.  
Lionel : De rien !  
Kari : C'est pas beau ça ? Deux petits amoureux !  
Quand Kari leur fit cette remarque Lionel vira au rouge pivoine ainsi que quand elle lui parla. Cette fois-ci Tiffany ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir remarquer, Sakura aussi ! Et elle ne fut pas contente du tout.  
Sakura : Je crois que je vais aller me baigner !dit-elle d'un ton maussade .  
Lionel : Attends ! Je viens avec toi !  
Sakura : Non ! Je ne veux avoir pour l'instant pour seule compagnie l'océan.  
Lionel : Bon, d'accord, dit-il.  
Quand elle fut partie :  
Lionel : Tu sais ce qu'elle a Tiffany ?  
Tiffany : Tu n'as pas honte !  
Lionel : De quoi ?  
Tiffany : De me le demander !  
Lionel : J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ?  
Tiffany : Sakura t'as vu rougir à chaque fois que Kari te parle ! Je trouve ça étrange ! Rassure moi, tu n'aimes pas Kari ?   
Lionel : Heu…. En fait je n'en sais rien !  
Tiffany : Comment tu n'en sais rien ? Ca veut dire quoi ?  
Lionel : C'est vrai Tiffany. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !  
Tiffany : Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais bien ce que tu ressens !  
Lionel : Et bien…  
Tiffany : De toute façon, je te conseille de changer d'attitude, et vite ! Sakura est très sensible, tu devrais le savoir ! Et , en plus si elle voit que tu en pinces pour une autre fille, elle va être en colère, et tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne réfléchit pas quand elle est dans cet état !   
Lionel : Mais…  
Tiffany était déjà partie du côté où se trouvaient les autres.  
Lionel : Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !  
Sakura venait de remonter sur la rive :  
Lionel : Sakura ?  
Sakura : Oui ?fit-elle d'un ton méprisant.  
Lionel : Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !  
Sakura l'ignora et s'en alla laissant le pauvre Lionel là.  
M.Terada : Les enfants ! On mange !  
Tiffany : Ca va Sakura ?  
Sakura : Pas vraiment ! Je ne sais pas ce que Lionel a ! Mais je commence à m'énerver qu'il ne puisse soi-disant pas me l'expliquer.  
M.Terada : Changement de programme les enfants !dit-il quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, on campe ici cette nuit !  
Du côté des garçons :  
Elève3 : Alors Martin ? Tu vas demander à Sakura ?  
Martin : Ouais, et maintenant en plus Julien !  
Martin : Sakura ?  
Sakura : Oui ?  
Martin : J'aimerais te parler.  
Sakura : Vas-y .  
Martin : En privé .  
Sakura : D'accord, dit-elle, étonnée.  
Avec Lionel :  
Lionel : Mince ! J'ai oublié le garçon de ce matin !  
Yvan : Lequel ?  
Lionel : Oh rien. Juste une affaire à régler.  
Il courut vers le campement des filles :  
Lionel : Sakura ?  
Tiffany : Hein ? Que fais tu ici Lionel ?   
Lionel : Où est Sakura ?  
Tiffany : Elle est partie avec Martin, il voulait lui parler.  
Lionel : Où ?  
Tiffany : Vers le bois, pourquoi ?  
Lionel : Oh, pour rien , dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bois.  
Dans le bois :  
Sakura : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?  
Martin : Sakura, j'en pince pour toi.  
Sakura : Quoi ! ?  
Martin : Tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
Sakura était abasourdie par cette déclaration si vive, que Martin lui avait dit sans aucune timidité.  
Sakura dans sa tête : Que dire ? Le repousser ? Comme tout les autres ? Et si j'acceptais ? Pour voir comment il m'aime ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que je dis ! Je sors déjà avec Lionel ! A moins qu'il ne m'aime plus et qu'il veuille sortir avec Kari . Si je dis oui je verrai bien, si Lionel m'aime vraiment il me suppliera de revenir avec lui, et si c'est le contraire, je serai malheureuse mais je saurai qu'il préfère Kari.   
Martin : Alors ?  
Sakura : Heu…d'accord, répondit-elle avec hésitation.  
Martin : Super, fit-il en sautant de joie, on s'embrassent pour commencer ce nouveau pas ?  
Sakura dans sa tête : Que faire ? Je ne vais pas déjà commencer . Je ne ressens rien pour lui en plus.  
Martin : Alors ? fit-il en s'approchant de Sakura.  
Sakura : Je ne sais pas si on devrait …  
Martin : Mais si, rien qu'un tout petit ?  
Lionel les aperçut et avant qu'il n'ait pu les rejoindre il vit Martin embrasser Sakura ! Pour lui, ce fut comme un déchirement dans son cœur.  
Sakura, elle, dans ce baiser n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. Aucune chaleur, aucune passion, rien que des lèvres touchant les siennes.  
Martin : Tu vois ? C'est pas compliqué.  
Lionel : Sakura !  
Sakura sursauta : Lionel, tu étais là ?  
Lionel : Sakura ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
Sakura : Non, c'est toi qui ne m'aime plus ! Tu es attiré par Kari !  
Lionel : …et toi ? Tu embrasses n'importe quel garçon maintenant, dit-il en désignant Martin.  
Sakura :Non, je ne l'aime pas !  
Martin : Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ! Premièrement Sakura c'est ma p'tite copine maintenant et deuxièmement elle m'aime bien.  
Sakura : Désolée Martin, mais je ne t'aime pas .  
Martin : Hein ?  
Lionel : Sakura, je suis désolé.  
Sakura : Moi aussi, dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras.  
Lionel : Je t'aime Sakura, dit-il en l'embrassant, de ce baiser qui exprimait, l'amour , le vrai, que seuls deux personnes s'aimant vraiment peuvent ressentir .  
Martin s'en alla, quand Sakura et Lionel eurent fini leur baiser , une lueur apparut. Puis, une femme, vêtue de magnifiques habits.  
Sakura : Qui êtes vous ?  
Une deuxième lueur apparut alors, c'était une femme également, vêtue des mêmes habits que la première. Mais la lumière qui l'entourait était bleus tandis que celle de la première était rouge.  
Lionel : Qui êtes vous ?  
La première femme : Moi, je suis la carte de l'amour , je suis apparue quand tous les 2 vous avez témoignez assez d'amour .  
La deuxième femme : Moi, je suis la carte des sentiments, au début, j'était mauvaise et c'est moi qui est fait tombé Lionel amoureux de Kari pour que vous vous sépariez, quand j'ai vu que cela n'avait pas marcher, je vous ai regardés. Vous m'avez rendue bonne par votre amour qui est grand et fort. Ne le perdez jamais.  
La carte de l'amour : Capture nous a présent Sakura, nous nous laisserons faire.  
Sakura s'exécuta mais ces deux cartes appartenait à elle et à Lionel.  
Lionel : Que d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !  
Sakura : Tu as raison. Lionel ?  
Lionel : Oui ?  
Sakura : Je t'aime.  
Lionel : J'espère bien !dit-il en l'embrassant encore de ce baiser magique.


End file.
